


The Devil You Know

by therealchuck



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam is remembered, Angst, Croatoan, Death, Did I mention angst, F/F, Hurt, Lots of Angst, Multi, Other, be prepared, charlie gets married, happiness, kinda endverse, not very much though, pretty much endverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6648568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealchuck/pseuds/therealchuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean still has The Mark of Cain and Sam wants to get rid of it. He decided that he should go to the original owner of The Mark. Lucifer rises and everything is well at first. Then, of course, shit ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lucifer Rising

**Author's Note:**

> This is placed during season 10, right after Dean became human again. By the way, I did this instead of Biology homework, so I hope your happy. 

  
For each column there was a bookshelf in the Library, along with bookshelves placed in the walls, leather chairs on each side. There were three tables, each having four wooden chairs and one lamp. Artifacts were placed meticulously on top of each bookshelf and each book contained information on every single supernatural being on the planet. _In the universe, hell, every universe._ But none of them, none, had any useful facts on The Mark of Cain. The First Blade. There were mentions, here and there, of Cain and the real story of the first murder. Then there was a detailed report and multiple sketches in one book, labeling the parts and different powers of the Blade. Apparently, the Men of Letters had the Blade at one time.  
  
Sam switched his position in the right corner chair of the end table in the Library. He had been sitting in this same chair for two weeks. Two weeks he had slept here, if he did sleep, and he had done constant research. He had been living off of liquor and the hunger pangs of his own stomach. He’d been too involved in research to give a damn about food. He needed to help Dean, even if he didn’t want the help. Sam put down a book only to glance back at his computer screen. There was over 700,000 websites on or related to The Mark of Cain and Sam had checked them all. Over and over and over. Every single one. Anger shot into the Winchester, his hand slamming the computer shut as he ran a hand through his messy hair.  
  
Sam’s anger rose until he felt heated tears blur his vision. He got up and poured another glass of whiskey, this being his fifth for today. It wasn’t even noon, but it didn’t matter. Sam had taken to the bottle worse than Dean had before…. Sam let out a frustrated growl at the memory, the glass suddenly whirling across the room, shattering against the far wall. _Before he tried to end his own life._ How could Dean do that? That wasn’t him, that wasn’t his brother. Sam shook his head miserably, sitting back at the table. _That thing locked in the Dungeon isn’t my brother._ The power hungry, murderous, thing in the Dungeon was the monster that stole away Sam’s brother from him.  
  
Castiel was someone who crossed Sam’s thoughts more than once in a while, now that he’d been missing for a little over two weeks. Last time Sam saw him, the angel’s grace was almost burned out. He wondered if Cas was in trouble, or if he’d found anything on The Mark. Maybe he might have even found his grace, or Metatron. _Doubt it, he’s probably laying dead in a ditch somewhere._ No. Sam couldn’t start thinking like that. Castiel was still out there, had to be. He was Sam’s only hope left for saving his brother. Sam hadn’t found anything, so Cas had to. Sam couldn’t continue this alone, he _needed_ Cas to be alive.  
  
Then, as though he was some kind of unanswered prayer, Castiel came through the bunker door and made his way down the stairs. He looked drained and weary. “Hello, Sam.” The angel stopped to lean against the table, his exhaustion more obvious with his slouching composure. Sam cleared his throat. “Hey, Cas.” His voice was raspy, almost nonexistent from not using it for almost a month. “I have no new information about The Mark,” Cas said blandly, watching Sam closely. “How is Dean?” Sam felt adrenaline shoot through his veins at the sound of his brother’s name. He took a deep breath, wondering why he was so jumpy all the sudden. “He’s still eating, if that counts as anything.”  
  
Dean had stopped talking to Sam ever since he and Cas decided to lock him in the Dungeon. Sam took his brother food three times a day, and that was all he ever saw of him. They had to lock him in there. It was the only way to keep him alive. Dean would have offed himself by now if they hadn’t. His suicide attempt was what made them lock him up. He had went into a depression right after they had worked a case in Alabama. Kent, an old friend of their Dad’s, had called about what he thought was demons. It had gotten pretty bad, the things were terrorizing families, causing trouble like they were some misguided adolescents. Then a fire had happened, burning a family’s house to the ground. The only victim, a mother of two little boys.  
  
Afterwords, Dean stopped working cases, didn’t even mention trying to. Sam tried everything, suggesting ever case-worthy thing he could find. Dean would just throw out the same excuses to give it over to someone else or that it was probably nothing. Then he started drinking again and a week later he took a gun to his head. He had been so drunk that as he pulled the trigger the gun shifted over, skimming the back of his head. Cas was there, though, and healed him. That’s what tipped the decision, that’s when they locked him up. It was also when Castiel disappeared, and Sam went into a stupor of research and whiskey.  
  
“So, where have you been?” Sam asked. Castiel was hesitant before giving an answer. “I was looking for a cure at first, then….” He trailed off, taking the time to sit down in front of Sam. “I’ve been in hiding. There’s a lot of responsibility in Heaven right now, a lot of stress. I don’t think I could deal with that in my… state.” Sam suddenly scoffed, amused by the angel’s cowardice. “So you pulled a Gabriel?” Castiel glared at the insult, both to him and his older brother. “You know my condition. I’m dying, Sam.” The younger Winchester sighed, pain pulsing from one temple to the other. If he was lucky, it was just a headache and not another migraine. _When have I ever been lucky?_  
  
“Yeah, I know Cas, sorry. It’s just that we haven’t found anything on The Mark, and Dean….” Sam rubbed his face, a wave of fatigue washing over him from not enough sleep. “What are we going to do?” Castiel shook his head, glancing away from Sam. “I don’t know of any other way. There is nothing I’ve found.” Without even realizing he noticed, Sam thought to himself, _Cas has always been really bad at lying._ Sam glanced up at the revelation. “Cas, what aren’t you telling me?” Castiel glanced at Sam then looked away, having sudden interest in the table lamp. “Like I said, there’s nothing I’ve found.”  
  
Anger suddenly grabbed at Sam again and he stood, looming over the angel. “Cas, what do you know?” Castiel stood, turning to walk away. “Nothing that needs to happen. Nothing you need to know. Nothing you _want_ to know. I was only here to check on Dean, but now that I have, and I’m rested, I’ll be returning to Heaven. I’m sure they’ve been wondering were I am.” Sam advanced on Castiel quickly, pulling him back and shoving him against a wall. “If there is one way, any way to help Dean, you owe it to _both_ of us to tell me what it is.” He was hostile now. Castiel had only seen him like this once or twice before, but never like this towards him. “No, Sam.”  
  
He tried to move but Sam slammed him back again. Cas glared, he did not like being controlled by something so much smaller than him. He respected Sam to the utmost, but he was still only a human. “Tell me.” Sam’s eyes were bloodshot and his breath was overbearing. Castiel felt sorry for him, but he was not about to tell him. It probably wouldn’t even work, even if they could find a way to actually…. Castiel pushed Sam back, too frustrated to deal with the drunken Winchester. “I’ll return in a few days. I… I hope you get better.”  
  
Cas made his way to the stairs and Sam went into a rage. “Don’t do this, Cas! Don’t do this to me! Don’t give up! Dean needs you! I need you, Cas! If you have some kind of answer, I don’t care what it is, tell me and we can try! It’s Dean, Cas….” Cas glanced back to see Sam with tears in his eyes. “It’s Dean. My brother.” That’s when he broke, falling to his knees, tears finally escaping his eyes that he’d been holding back for the past month. _More like years_ , Cas thought gravely as he walked back to Sam, helping him up.  
  
“Alright, Sam, come on.” Cas draped one of Sam’s arms over his shoulders and got Sam to the table. He helped him sit down and pulled a chair for himself. “Sam…” he started, but Sam cut him off, white hot anger still in his voice. “You knew a way to cure Dean and you just slipped it under the rug, but not anymore. Tell me, _now_.” The tears had stopped from Sam and Castiel suddenly felt his age. He leaned against the table even though he was already sitting down. He needed it. He hadn’t told anyone, not Sam, not Dean, but he was weak. Very weak. More so then he’d let on to anyone.  
  
“I didn’t tell you because you would never agree.” Sam wiped the tears from his face before they could dry and leaned back in the chair. “What? What is it?” Castiel was quiet. He shouldn’t tell him. Sam was desperate right now. So much that he’d probably try this act. He technically didn’t have a way to, but…. The angel took a deep breath. “Lucifer.” Sam’s eyes widened in horror at the name. His blood ran cold and his body went stiff. The hair’s rose on the back of his neck and chills raced across his skin. The Winchester couldn’t speak, but looks were enough. “See, the idea is suicide. It’s a possibility, but not worth it, right?”  
  
There was a pause. “Right. Not something Dean would want us to try.” Cas nodded at Sam’s reply, getting up to leave again. About halfway up the stairs Castiel glanced at Sam, but kept walking, not saying a word as he went out the door.  
  
—  
  
Three days later Castiel returned to find the bunker in ruins. Books scattered the floor, artifacts had been knocked over, a few lamps broken and shattered on the ground. “Dammit, Sam.” Cas hurried down the stairs, searching the Library before heading to the Dungeon. He wasn’t sure if he went down there because he thought he’d find Sam or if he just really needed to see Dean. He needed to see how bad things had gotten. The angel had guessed pretty bad, according to how Sam had been acting, but he had to see himself.  
  
What the angel found scared him. Dean was almost dead, to be blunt. Clearly, Sam had been gone a while and hadn’t brought any food to his brother. Dean’s eyes were sunken in and he looked poor. His face was grubby and unshaven, even his hair was a bit longer than usual. He had chains on his neck, wrists, and ankles that bound him to the chair he was in, along with the floor. There was a table in front of him that Castiel guessed was used for when he ate. The angel had to stop and stare at his friend in shock. Was this truly Dean Winchester?  
  
The man was passed out, his body slumped forward like a rag doll on the table. Castiel quickly sat Dean back, making his wake up. There was a dry cough from the Winchester as he leaned upright by himself and as his eyes opened, there was a frightening fraction of a second where all Cas saw was black. Then Dean looked up at the angel with a worried glance, his eyes back to their original olive green color. “Cas, where’s Sam?” That’s when Castiel saw it, the soul of Dean Winchester. It was almost completely black, so torn and tattered it would’ve fit right in the pits of Hell. “I don’t know,” Cas forced out an answer, almost too shocked to reply. Hopefully, Sam was somewhere that helped Dean, because the older Winchester needed help, now. It could be mere days before he became a demon, whether he died or not.  
  
“How long has it been since you’ve ate?” Castiel asked, checking Dean’s vitals. Low blood pressure, rapid heartbeat and breathing, fever… it was bad. His kidneys were shutting down and his brain was about to go on autopilot. Before Dean could give an answer Cas turned around and went to the kitchen. He filled two glasses with water and rushed back to set them on the table. “Drink.” Dean didn’t have to be told twice, he was gulping down the first so fast Cas pulled away the second. “Slower, Dean, you’re body will reject it if you go too fast.” Then Dean grabbed the second, drinking it slow, but steady.  
  
After the water was gone Cas grabbed the glasses and returned to the kitchen to retrieve some food and more water. He got back to the Dungeon, sitting the sustenance in front of Dean. “What do you want?” Dean asked, trying and failing to eat in a slow fashion. “I want to know where Sam is. He seems to have disappeared.” Dean stopped on his food to glare at the angel. “Do you really think I know? He stopped bringing me something to eat about three days ago, but that doesn’t necessarily mean that’s when he left, though, does it?” Castiel felt a pang of regret at the retort. “Sam would never—” Dean growled, “Yeah, and he’d also never lock me in a dungeon either, would he?”  
  
“Dean, I believe I know where your brother has gone,” the angel took a deep breath and was hesitant as he watched Dean continue on his food. “I think… I believe as a last resort to get The Mark removed from your arm, he went to the source.” Dean finished his off what there was on the plate, looking up at his friend. “The source of The Mark?” Castiel’s nod was short and, in realization, the oldest Winchester grabbed a glass and threw it at the far wall. He didn’t even flinch as it shattered to a million pieces, scattering all over the floor. “Dammit, Sammy,” Dean pounded his fist onto the table and closed his eyes, lips pursed in frustration. “Do you realize what this means, Cas? Do you realize what’s going to happen now?” Dean’s anger was evident, so the angel just nodded, because he did know. This meant another apocalypse. This meant Sam doing something stupid, like saying-yes-to-Lucifer-as-long-as-he-healed-Dean stupid.  
  
Dean clenched his fists and yanked uselessly at his chains. “So, your telling me that my brother is gone to raise Lucifer, on the _slight_ chance that the Devil might comply to his requests?” The Winchester didn’t wait for an answer, just sighed, meeting Castiel’s eyes. “You have to go find him, Cas. You can’t let my brother re-start the apocalypse. I’m not worth that.” The angel wanted to protest, say that Dean _was_ worth that. He _was_ worth another apocalypse. Dean Winchester’s life was worth much more to Castiel than some prize fight between his brothers. If he were in Sam’s place, he’d do the same thing. “If he’s been gone as long and I think he has, it’s too late.”  
  
“Then make it be not too late!” Dean yelled. “I will not let my brother be the cause of the fucking apocalypse!” Suddenly, the ground shook with such a force that Castiel fell to the ground and the sound of many of the books behind him falling could be heard. The lights flashed and sirens started going off, just like when all the angels fell from Heaven. When Castiel stood, he met eyes with Dean for a long moment before leaving without a word. He was right, it was too late.  
  
**Lawrence, Kansas ******  
  
He had the spell. He had the ingredients. Originally, he would need the four horseman’s rings, but there was no time for that. Technically, the sixty-six seals on Lucifer’s Cage weren’t there anymore, or had been unsealed since he first was released from the Cage. The only thing keeping the two archangels and the soul of Adam Milligan in that hellish place was the giant lock on the front door, but that was irrelevant. What was needed to open the Cage, Sam had. That’s all that mattered. The Winchester found himself standing in Stull Cemetery, the place in which the Cage had last been opened. All that was needed now was for the incantation to be said. “ _Bvtmon tabges babalon._ ”  
  
That was Enochian for “open the mouth to the cave of the wicked one.” It was the same spell used by Lucifer when he opened the Cage. As soon as the words were spoken the whole Earth shook. Sam was knocked to the ground as the bowl holding all the needed ingredients burst into flames. He stood as quickly as possible and started running towards the Impala. All at once the wind started to blow, storm clouds gathered in the sky, thunder was roaring and lightning was so close it was striking the graves nearest Sam as he ran. Then, just as the Winchester made it to his brother’s car, everything stopped.  
  
This made Sam pause. Was that it? A bit of thunder, some lightning strikes, then nothing? Sam turned back for a moment. Did it not work, did he fail his brother once more? A blinding white light erupted into existence as the ground suddenly split open. _Fuck._ Sam dove to the ground, hiding behind the Impala as a piercing whine filled to air. Sam was positive his head was going to explode. He squeezed his eyes closed, not wanting to succumb to the same fate as any other person who spied upon an angel’s true form. That’s when he felt it, the cold. No, that’s wasn’t the right word. Calling the presence of Lucifer cold was like saying 9/11 was a bad day on the job, or that the war in the Middle East was a misunderstanding.  
  
Sam could almost feel the chilling smile of the Devil. Feel his liquid nitrogen touch as he tore the flesh from Sam’s bones. Hear Lucifer’s low, malicious, laugh as he made Sam watch Dean kill Cas, or Dean tell him how much of a disappointment he was, how he never cared, how he hated him and that he was glad Sam was stuck in the Cage. He could hear the screams of his little brother having the same, or similar, fate as the Winchester hung helpless on the Devil’s torture rack, the only thing holding him there being the hooks that were wound deep into his arms and legs. That’s when Sam passed out.  
  
—  
  
“Sam. Sam, wake up, we must get back to Dean. Sam. _Sam._ ” The Winchester woke with a gasp, his body jerking to the upright position, his eyes wide open. He looked over to see Castiel crouching next to him, his face lined with worry. “What happened?” Sam asked in a raspy voice. Hours had passed, made obvious by the millions of stars overhead. “You succeeded in what you came here for. You raised Lucifer from his Cage, along with the others that were down there.” Sam swallowed thickly, his throat dry feeling. “How did you find me?” The angel helped him up. “GPS. You Winchesters have taught me a thing or two about finding people.” Sam actually felt himself smile.  
  
“Is Dean still back at the bunker?” he asked and Castiel nodded, already walking back over to his car. “Yes, that’s why we need to get back. He’s been without food for too long. I also think now is a good time to release him from his binds.” Sam nodded in agreement, knowing they would need as much help as they could get to handle what he had set loose on the world. “Did you tell him?” That was another thing he needed to know. “Yes. He was angry of course, but I think he should be settled by now.” Hopefully. Maybe. Probably not. Sam got in the Impala, taking one last look around the cemetery before starting the car. The low rumble of the engine seemed to refresh Sam’s mind and, somehow, he put the car in drive and rode out of there.  
  
—  
  
Back at the bunker, Sam expected his brother to be furious. He expected a yelling match and many things being thrown. That’s not what happened. When Sam got down the stairs and turned to the Library, he found himself staring at a sight that made him stop in his tracks. Dean was sitting at the table, happily eating a homemade cheeseburger and a slice of pie. When he looked up he smiled. “Hey, Sam. Nice to see you made it back alive.” Sam couldn’t reply, only look at Cas in confusion. “Did you—” The angel shook his head. “No, he was still in chains when I left him.” Sam darted down the hallway, towards the Dungeon, while Cas sat next to Dean.  
  
“Are you feeling better?” he asked as Dean took another large bite of his cheeseburger. “Hell yeah, I’m great. I used the fork you left me to pick the locks on the chains, then I got out, cleaned up, and made something to eat. Your brain really starts working when you want food.” Castiel smiled at the Winchester's remark as Dean took a long swig of his beer. About that time, Sam appeared with a fork in hand, one of it’s end tines bent out of place. “You used a fork?” he asked in astonishment and Dean smiled. “Yep.” Sam sat across from his brother, still in a bit of a daze from everything that had happened. After a moment of silence, Dean finished off his beer and got up with a groan.  
  
“So, you let Michael and Lucifer out of their get-along time-out box. What are we gonna do now?” Sam and Castiel exchanged a glanced. “I was hoping you’d have an idea.” Dean grabbed his plate and empty bottle. “Well, we have no plan and another apocalypse on our hands. _Awesome._ ” 


	2. Family Matters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Lucifer get vessels and Dean gets The Mark off. Lucifer makes stupid jokes and I really don't know what I'm doing with my life. If the end feels a bit rushed it's okay, I know I suck at writing. Forgive me. In exchange I promise some Adam and Charlie in the future. I also apologize if the joke that is made is as horrible as I think it is.

Alec Caspian walked briskly home from work, the chill in the air making him glad that he wore his jacket today. A cold wind howled down the street and he pulled his hood up. _Almost home_. Alec turned sharply onto his driveway as another icy wind blew straight through his jacket, making him shiver. As he got to the door he pulled out his keys, gasping at how cold the metal was and watching as they slipped from his hands, going to the ground. “Shit,” Alec cursed, his teeth chattering. He went to pick up the keys, only to discover his door was already cracked. _What the Hell?_  
  
He walked in with caution, not sure of what he would find. Would there be robbers? Alec paused, grabbing a baseball bat he left by the door for protection. With each step he made sure to make as little noise as possible. Once he reached the kitchen he hesitantly set the bat down. “Hello?” he called, unsure of what else to say. He wasn’t expecting a crisp voice behind him to reply, “Hello.” Alec whirled around to find a beautiful woman standing by the window. She wore a simple white dress and a warm smile. “Who are you?” Alec moved towards the bat but she held up her hands in surrender.  
  
“I’m not the bad guy here, Alec. I won’t hurt you.” The woman let her hands drop, folding them neatly in front of her as she stepped closer. Alec stepped back, the hairs on the back of his neck rising. “Who are you?” he repeated. “How do you know my name?” The woman smiled brightly. “I know your name because you’re special, Alec. Much more special than you realize.” What did that even mean? What was she talking about? “You still haven’t said who you are.”  
  
The woman looked down at herself before looking back up to Alec. “You don’t recognize me?” That’s when Alec’s heart skipped a beat and his ability to see got a bit fuzzy. It was Stephanie. Old memories started flooding back, turning his throat dry. It was really her. He took a step forward before stopping in his tracks. No. This wasn’t right. There was no possible way it could be her. Alec’s expression turned dark and he grabbed a his bat, holding it so tightly his knuckles turned white. “You’re not— Stephanie’s dead. _Who the Hell are you?_ ” The figure held up their hands once more. “I never said I was. Don’t blame it on me, Alec, this is just how you perceive me through your dream.”  
  
“Dream?” Now everything was getting confusing. Not-Stephanie came forward, grabbing Alec’s hands. “Yes. This is a dream. I’ve come to you because I need your help.” He swallowed harshly, “Help? Help with what?” The woman smiled, her touch soft and kind, pulling Alec’s attention towards her. “Like I said, Alec, you are _very_ special and only you can help me, but first I need to tell you something.” She let go of his hand and walked back toward the window. It had started raining outside and the wind was blowing so hard around the house it made a howling noise. “Alec, I’m an angel.” Lightning flashed across the sky and thunder shook the ground.  
  
“What?” Alec wasn’t sure what to think. She was angel? That didn’t make sense, though. Angels weren’t suppose to be like this. They were suppose to be kind and helping. This woman had been kind so far but… something about her just wasn’t right. She suddenly turned back to him. “Yes, Alec, I really am an angel, and my name is Lucifer.” It took a moment before he remembered who that was. The Devil. Satan. That evil guy that tortured people in Hell and rebelled in Heaven. After a few more moments, Lucifer sighed. “Of course that’s what you think when you hear my name. You think of how I spread evil across the earth and endorse sin. That’s not what I do.” Alec’s eyebrows furrowed together. “Then what do you do?”  
  
“Well, after standing up for what I believed in, I was locked in Hell by my own brother. Could you imagine? The one person you truly adored—” She cut herself off and gave Alec an earnest look. “I apologize, I’m getting ahead of myself. It’s just that, I don’t have much time.” Again Alec was confused. “Time for what?” The angel smiled brightly, walking forward to take his hand once more. “Alec, I really need a favor. I need you to say ‘yes.’” There was more lightning that flashed across Lucifer’s eyes as Alec asked, “Yes to what?”  
  
“To me.” Thunder rocked the house.  
  
Alec twisted out of her hold and stepped back, wondering if there was anyway to wake himself up. This dream was starting to turn into a nightmare. “Why would I do that? Why would I help you at all?” Lucifer’s bright smile suddenly turned into a malicious smirk. “Because we’re the same, Alec. I’m sure you remember how she died.” The Devil gestured to herself. “It was an accident, I understand. You were driving, it was late, there were just too many headlights and taillights to focus on that interstate road, then you were being thrown into the air and unforgivably crashing back down into the woods. You, miraculously, made it out and called the paramedics.” Alec couldn’t speak anymore. Every word she spoke was all too real. It was _her_ talking about _her_ death. “And what did you get away with, hm? A broken arm? But, the cost was the horrifying news that your girlfriend needed immediate surgery for her wounds. It was two hours before you hit your knees and started to pray to my Father. You just wanted her back, you just wanted her safe, but he failed you. She died an hour later—”  
  
“Shut up!” Alec yelled. He couldn’t take this anymore. He could stand hearing all of this. They were only eighteen when it happened and he’d blamed himself ever since. Now, here she was, shoving it all his face. A mixture of pity and alarm went across Lucifer’s expression. “No, no. I don’t mean to place blame on you. I’m telling you it’s not your fault. Look at what happened, she died even after you asked— _begged_ — for help. All I’m showing you is the truth. God doesn’t care anymore, Alec, he stopped caring a long time ago. If he cared, he would’ve helped you. I understand, I did the same thing many years ago. I begged for forgiveness as my Father ruled me unworthy of his presence. I _loved_ my Father, just like you loved Stephanie. And just like you, I was betrayed. You had no choice but to sit back and watch as my Father didn’t help your girlfriend just as I had to be humiliated in front of my whole family, taken away from them, shamed by them and thrown in a cage for all eternity.”  
  
Alec felt almost as though he’d seen the light. He was betrayed by God that night. Everything was taken away from him. “Okay, what am I saying ‘yes’ to?” Lucifer smiled, her eyes sparkling in all her beauty, pulling in Alec further. “I need your permission to possess you. To take complete control of your body. On Earth, people cannot perceive my true form, so I must use you as my vessel.” Alec nodded, trying to get a better understanding. “So, you’re on Earth. You’re here to get revenge?” Lucifer kept her smile up, her patience starting to run a bit thin. “Yes. For us and all the other who have been so unmercifully betrayed by God. All I need is you to agree and after, when my work is done, I will return you to your beloved Stephanie and there will be peace.”  
  
Alec’s heart filled with hope. He would finally see her again, he could finally tell her everything he needed her to hear. He could get revenge for her death. He met the angel’s eyes. “Yes.”

 

The raging noise of the alarm woke Harvy out of the dead of sleep. 5:45. He dragged himself from his bed and turned off the annoying thing before glancing over to the other side of his bed. It was empty, which was unusual, Olivia was never awake this early. Harvy grabbed his suitcase and packed the last few things he needed before heading to the living room, where he found Olivia curled up, asleep on the couch. He smiled, watching her a moment before leaning over to gently shake her shoulder. “Come on, Liv, wake up. I’ll have to leave soon.” She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, her long black hair messy and disheveled. “Did I fall asleep again? Sorry, I was going to make you breakfast.”  
  
“You hadn’t started anything, right?” Harvy smirked at her disorientation, she was still mostly asleep. “No,” Olivia yawned and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her up. “Well, it was a nice thought, but you need to get back to bed and I need to leave, babe.” She groaned, a frown on her face. “But, baby, I want you to stay. You don’t need that job, everything we have here is fine.” Harvy sighed, “We are barely paying rent, Liv. If I get this job, you could stop working, we could buy a house, maybe even start a family.” He glanced towards her engagement ring. “Don’t you want that more?” After a moment she nodded, her eyes looking more awake now as she pulled him close. “I do, a lot, but I’ll still miss you.”  
  
Harvy smiled, pulling her into a kiss. “I know, but I’ll be back soon, then we can start our life. I promise.” He lead her back to bed before kissing her goodnight and goodbye. Then he got on a Greyhound bus to Sacramento, California. The ride had barely even started before he was asleep again. Dreams wondered in and out of his mind about Olivia but he was suddenly startled awake by a hard slam into the seat in front of him. Harvy opened his eyes as he slowly leaned back, glancing out the window to see that what just happened could’ve been a lot worse. They had come close to hitting a black SUV that had sped across the interstate lanes like an idiot so they could make it to their exit. People like that shouldn’t be aloud on the road. “Hey, buddy, you okay?”  
  
Harvy glanced over to the man sitting next to him. He looked around thirty, dark hair and light eyes. There was the feeling of authority that radiated from him, almost overpoweringly so. “Um, yeah, just kind of surprised.” The man nodded with a small smile. “Yes, but it could’ve been a lot worse. Fate’s just weird like that, isn’t it?” Harvy was taken off guard at the reply, but agreed. “Yeah, I guess so.” After a pause the man asked, “So, where are you headed?” Harvy stretched and rolled his shoulders, multiple kinks in his back from the uncomfortable seats. “California. Got a good job offering and I’m really hoping to get it so my fiance and I can buy a house.” The man smiled, “Sounds like a very nice life. I’m Michael, by the way.” He offered out his hand and Harvy shook it. “Nice to meet you, Michael. I’m Harvy, Harvy Dreader.” He let his hand go back to the arm rest and cleared his throat. “Are you going to same direction, or somewhere else?”  
  
“I’m actually here for you, Harvy.” The two men met eyes and Harvy swallowed. He had to to have heard that wrong, right? “Come again?” Michael smiled, the power in his voice evident. “I am an angel, Harvy. I’ve come here to ask you something.” Disbelief washed over Harvy. This wasn’t an angel. This was just a man. “I wouldn’t be so sure,” Michael said, his eyes turning a stormy blue. Now it was fear that he felt. “You just read my mind.” Michael nodded, his eyes focused intently on Harvy. “Yes, and I can do much more, but I still need to ask you something.” Now Harvy was afraid. What had he done? Was this a punishment? Why was Michael here?  
  
“Okay, what do you want?” The angel shifted in his seat, almost seeming unsure of himself. “I want your permission to possess you.” Harvy looked at him in bewilderment. Possess? Like that thing demons do? Thats bad, though, angels weren’t bad… were they? “I don’t think I understand.” Michael’s expression went stony, his eyes cold. “You do actually. It’s exactly what you think. I need to use your body as a way to walk the Earth. Humans can’t look upon my true form, or their eyes would burn from their heads and they would perish. So, in a sense, this is a good thing, not bad.” Harvy gave him an unsure look. “But what about Olivia, what about my life?” Michael shook his head. “Look at the bigger picture, Harvy. I must use you as a vessel so I can walk upon the earth and prevent my brother from his undoing of humanity. It is my fate, and yours.”  
  
Harvy thought a moment before saying, “I want to ensure my fiance’s safety. I don’t care if this is my fate if it means she won’t be okay.” Michael smiled, his expression softening, “Then safe she shall be. You have my word.” Harvy glanced out the window, still hesitant. “What about after you’re done with me? What then?” Michael met Harvy’s eyes. “Then you will be returned to your home. Yes, you’ll miss the interview. Yes, you’ll be gone for a long time. But, you need to realize that if you don’t do this, the world will be destroyed. Everything as you know it will be obliterated.” Harvy swallowed thickly. “Okay, then. Yes.”

— 

Hell. It was an endless pit of burning fire and tortured screams. Alastair teaching Dean to torture and Dean willing doing so was one of the worst things he’s ever done. There were many things he’d never forgive himself for, but this was at the top of the list. Within the dream, his new victim was a mother. She had made a demon deal to cure her daughter’s stage four brain cancer. She got to see her little girl grow to the age of fifteen before she was sent to Hell for the rest of eternity. Dean sliced into her like she was an apple pie, grinning as she screamed for mercy and forgiveness. “There is no forgiveness here, my dear. We do give out the occasional gift basket, but that’s only on Tuesdays,” Alastair called as his hungry eyes watched her squirm and cry. He looked at Dean approvingly, “How wonderful, my boy. You have become one of my best.”  
More screams. More torture.  
  
Suddenly, Dean gasped awake, sweat drenching him as he bolted upright, very aware of another presence in the room. A chill filled the air that made him shiver, but he ignored it and got up, grabbing his gun from the nightstand. “Show yourself, you bitch. I don’t have the patience for any of your enigmatic shit.” Then, a man in his late twenties with striking green eyes appeared in front of Dean. He chuckled lowly despite the gun in his face, making Dean’s confidence falter. “Enigmatic? What did you do, Google that?” More laughing and Dean glared, “Who the Hell are you?” The man crossed his arms and smirked. “Come on, Dean. Deep down, you already know.” Something tugged in Dean’s stomach and he felt nauseous as he lowered his gun. “Lucifer.”  
  
“Well, give the boy a prize. Don’t be so downtrodden by my presence. I heard you need me.” The Winchester oppressed the urge to glare. “Yeah, whatever. It’s not that big of a deal.” Lucifer’s cold hand grabbed Dean’s wrist, turning it harshly. “Oh, really? So, why’d you let me out the Cage? For kicks? Because I’m pretty sure this—” Lucifer yanked up Dean’s arm, forcing his attention to The Mark, “— is a pretty big deal.” There was a moment of silence as they stared each other down before Lucifer sighed. “Dean, stop being so difficult, it’s unbecoming of you. All I want is to take it off, just the same as you.” Dean glared in disbelief. “In exchange for what? My brother?” The Devil rolled his eyes. “Obviously not. If you used your ability to see, then you’d observe the fact I got a new vessel.”  
  
“This could be a dream,” Dean countered. “This is a dream, you dumb ass. If you were smart, though, you’d realize that I’d appear to you like my old vessel, Nick, unless I’d gotten a _new_ vessel.” He really hated repeating himself. Dean jerked his arm away from Lucifer, taking a step back. “Fine. What the Hell do you want then?” The Devil shrugged, “Nothing, really. I will be reclaiming my throne, of course, but that has nothing to do with you. Besides that, I’d rather not deal with you Winchesters at all.” Dean raised an eyebrow. “And I’m just suppose to believe that? You’re you, but you want me to believe you when you say that you’re not planning the total destruction of the planet?”  
  
“Yes, I am expecting you, a person who just managed to use the word ‘you’ six times in one sentence, to believe all that. And you will, if you want that Mark off. I know you do, by the way. You know what it’s doing to you. You feel how it’s changing you, making you want to kill again. Every waking moment is Hell. Each day you wonder to yourself, ‘Will today be the day I snap? Will today be the day I accidentally kill my little brother?’” Dean growled, “Shut up.” Lucifer chuckled darkly. “You are horribly in denial. Just admit it, Dean. You need my help to get rid of The Mark.” Dean raised his gun once more even though he knew it was useless. “Fine. I need your help. Happy? Now, take the damn thing off.” Lucifer shook his finger back and forth. “No, no, Dean Winchester. We can’t do this through a dream. You have to give me your location.”  
  
“Never,” Dean snapped and Lucifer smirked. “Alright, fine. Let me just take a quick trip over to Sam’s dreams. I’m sure he’ll be happy to tell me where—” Dean cut him off, “Don’t you dare go _anywhere_ near my brother.” He paused before sighing deeply. They really were screwed. “We’re at the Men of Letters bunker in Lebanon, Kansas.” Lucifer raised an eyebrow, his smile widening. “Well, well, I guess you finally discovered you’re related to those annoying little librarians. Nice to know.” Dean clenched his jaw. He was getting really tired of all of this and he wasn’t even awake. “When will you get here?”  
  
“When ever I decide to show up, of course. I do miss little Sammy though….” Lucifer met the Winchester’s eyes, then there was a snap and Dean woke up.

The next morning Sam was drinking some fresh coffee when he walked into the Library to be met by a pair of green eyes. “Good morning, Sam. I like the hair. The longer, the better, I think.” The man winked and Sam stayed glued to his current position. He knew that voice. Smooth, cunning, mocking, everything he remembered. “Lucifer.” The archangel raised an eyebrow, “Nice guess, Sam. If you’re that smart, then you know why I’m here.” Sam swallowed thickly, making himself sit his coffee down as he said, “I’ll go get Dean.” He hesitated before exiting the room. Should he leave him alone like this…? Sam kept walking. If Lucifer was going to do something, he would’ve done it. Right now, Sam just needed to focus on getting his brother fixed.  
  
When the brothers returned Lucifer sneered. “Hello, Dean. You look horrible.” Dean glanced at Sam before directing his focus back to the Devil. “Bite me.” Lucifer laughed, “Oh, trust me, I’ll do a lot more than that, Dean.” Sam took a deep breath. “Alright, what do we need? Is it a spell? What are you going to do to him?” Lucifer rolled his eyes. Honestly, he liked Sam, but when he started worrying about his brother it was such a turn off. “ _I_ don’t need anything. You just need to get out of the way and Dean, you probably want to stand in front of me.” Sam stepped back and Dean walked forward, standing were he was told before out stretching his arm.  
  
“This is gonna hurt like Hell, isn’t it?” Dean knew better than to hope for anything else. Lucifer laughed lowly, “Oh, so much worse Dean Winchester. So much worse.” He latched his hand onto the Winchester’s arm, and Dean felt numb for a moment before the pain decked him so hard he hit his knees. Every one of his muscles screamed and his head snapped back, the lights of the bunker blinding him. Dean squeezed his eyes closed and tried to focus on breathing, to no avail. There was only pain. Every nerve was on fire, every one of his senses felt as though it was being ripped to shreds. His mind pleaded for relief from the agony, but he kept his mouth sealed.  
  
Dean wasn’t sure if it was second or years, but finally the pain ended. He fell over, his breath gone and his mind feeling like it had been set in acid. He absently felt his forearm. It was gone. The Mark of Cain had been removed. He was vaguely aware of his brother next to him, calling his name. He forced out words, along with a smile, “Yeah, Sammy. I’m fine. I’m fine.” As his vision came back into focus he realized they were alone. Good. The Devil was gone and so was The Mark. He knew it wasn’t going to stay like this for long, but he was looking forward to the peace and maybe even rest that would be around now. That’s all he needed. Peace and rest. 

— 

Heaven. It was just as Lucifer remembered it. Big, bright, and boring. Just like his brother. “Hello, Michael.” He made sure to appear right behind Michael, not to scare him, but the angel he was talking to. It worked. The horror that went across her face was extremely amusing. Michael’s glare even more so. “Please excuse me, Legnael. Apparently, my brother requests a conference with me.” Then angel was gone and Michael turned to his brother. “What, Lucifer?” Lucifer had a grin on his face. “Is she one of the younger angels?” Michael nodded before Lucifer cracked up, almost doubling over. When he finished he managed to say, “Wow, Dad must’ve gotten really bored with the whole naming thing.” He still kept his smile. “You do realize that her name is just ‘angel’ spelled backwards with an ‘el’ added to the end, right?”  
  
He tried to hold back his laughter and even Michael smiled. “Okay, Lucifer, shut up. You’ve made fun of our poor sister, now what do you want?” Lucifer took a deep breath, collecting himself. “I wanted to ask you about Metatron. He’s been dealt with, correct?” Michael raised an eyebrow. “If by dealt with you mean put in Heaven’s jail, then yes.” Lucifer’s expression turned serious. “Are you meaning to tell me our brother, the one who is responsible for the fall of every angel in Heaven, has been given a snug little room at Heaven’s Most Finest?” Michael pressed his lips together. “Lucifer, we can’t just kill him. He’s the only angel that knows were Castiel’s grace is.”  
  
“Oh, that’s a lie. You and I both know where it is and that we aren’t telling anyone anytime soon, neither is Metatron. What I want, is for him to be punished. We had a plan, Michael.” There was a slight tension that built in the air as the brother’s stared each other down. “Yes, but the plan didn’t include anything with Metatron. You know that.” Lucifer clenched his fists. “Well, now it does! He caused multiple deaths of our brothers and sisters, but nothing is being done at all!” Michael put up his hand, pushing Lucifer back against the wall. “Don’t test me, brother. What we agreed to is what we agreed to, and that’s final. Metatron will stay where he is.” Lucifer pushed away Michael’s hold and spread his wings defiantly. “Fine, I’ll go do it myself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, there was a little squabble, don't worry about it. The next chapter, of course, will be posted I don't even know when.


	3. Finding Adam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, the title of the chapter speaks for itself. Guest staring the fabulous Jody Mills. Also, it's kinda short, whoops.

The rain was pouring full force in Sioux Falls, South Dakota. That wasn’t what woke up Adam Milligan from his rest upon a park bench. The cold wind whipping through the area did that. He was quick to find his way to shelter and confusion. Where was he? Why was he here? The only answer his mind could seem to give him was two names: Sam and Dean Winchester. He had to find Sam and Dean Winchester. He fell asleep in an alley and started the next day with a growling stomach. He ignored his needs stubbornly, his want of finding his brothers was much stronger. Adam went to every public place, asking people at the cafe, the library, even checking the local Sioux Falls General Hospital.  
  
He asked whoever he could find walking the streets. Adam didn’t want to come off strange, of course, but he was desperate. For some reason those two Winchesters were all he could remember, his mom also… then Adam remembered her death. So that made the Winchesters all he had right now, but no one seemed to know anything. He would either get that they didn’t know who he was talking about, or a very strange look from the person before they just kept walking. Adam finally ran into a woman with short brown hair and a sheriff’s uniform. Sheriff. If anyone knew where his brothers where, it’d had to be her, right? “Ma’am, sorry to interrupt, but um… do you happen to know where I could find Sam and Dean Winchester?”  
  
The woman stopped dead in her tracks and met Adam’s eyes. She glanced around suspiciously before resting her hand on her gun, making Adam tense. Okay, maybe he shouldn’t have asked. “How, exactly, do you know Sam and Dean Winchester?” Adam swallowed thickly, taking a step back. “They— they’re my brothers.” There was a pause, then Adam was suddenly being jerked around, his hands forced behind his back. “Hey! What the Hell, lady!?” Her hand came into his view, pointing forward, and that’s when he spotted a patrol car parked on the corner of the block. He heaved a sigh, today was just not his day. “What’s your name, kid?” Adam glared as she pushed him towards the car. “Adam Milligan.”  
  
After getting him into the car, the woman smiled. “Nice to meet you, Adam, I’m Sheriff Jody Mills.” She crossed her arms over her chest, examining him with a keen eye before continuing, “Adam Milligan, you’re under arrest.” Fear and surprise jolted through Adam. “Wait, why? For _what_?” Jody paused a moment, as if thinking to herself. “Disturbing the peace. I’ve gotten many complaints called in today about a mysterious homeless boy wondering around asking about Sam and Dean Winchester. I call that disturbing the peace, don’t you?” She slammed the door and Adam watched helplessly as Jody pulled out her cell to make a call.  
  
—  
  
Sam’s phone buzzed at the edge of the Library table. With each vibration it got closer to falling off the table, but Sam caught it just in the nick of time, only to answer in a gruff voice, “Hello?” He was surprised to hear Jody’s voice on the other end. “Hey, Sam. I’ve got something kinda weird going on here. There’s this kid, showed up out of nowhere, looking for you two. That already threw me off, then he starts rambling about how you guys are his brothers—” Sam felt his heart skip a beat and he froze in place. “Whoa, whoa, Jody. Uh… this kid’s name wouldn’t happen to be Adam Milligan, would it?” There was a long pause. “Are you meaning to tell me that John Winchester had more than two boys?” Sam cleared his throat, making his way to Dean’s room. “I think Dean can explain it better.”  
  
Sam put Jody on speaker as he entered Dean’s room. The removal of The Mark had taken a toll on his brother, but he was getting better. “Hey, De, it’s Jody. I think she found Adam.” Alarm and disbelief went across Dean’s face. “What? When did that happen?” His voice was raspy and weak, and as soon as he stopped talking the coughing started, racking his whole body. Dean was quick to get it under control, but it only lead to the worried sound of Jody asking, “Jesus Christ, Dean, you sound like Hell. You alright?” Dean took a breath, smiling at her question. “Yeah, a lot better than I have been in a while. I think Sam can handle Adam though, just keep him with you so nothing happens to him.” Sam momentarily thought of Michael. Surely he would’ve found a different vessel by now, right? “So, he really is your brother?”  
  
“Yep, Dad wasn’t the Saint we thought he was,” Dean replied, glad to hear Jody’s laughter come from the receiver. “Okay, Dean, you got me there. I’ll keep him at the station until one of you get down here. I’m guessing it’ll be Sam, from the way you sound.” Sam felt himself smile. “Yeah, Dean just needs some rest. I’ll be up there in a few hours, Jody, thanks.” There was a stubborn look from Dean and Sam shot him a glare. “Okay, I’ll be here.” With a click, the call was over and Dean was coughing again. His body lurched forward and twisted painfully. Then, as it ended, Dean gasped for air and Sam could do nothing but stare, knowing he could do nothing to help.  
  
When it was over, Dean leaned back and tried not to let Sam see how bad he was shaking. “I can go with you.” Sam tucked his phone away and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “Seriously, Dean? With the way you are, you can barely make it to the door.” Dean sighed, “Thanks for the vote of confidence.” This time, Sam did roll his eyes. He’d had it with Dean’s sarcastic bullshit. “Dean, I’ll only be gone a day, tops. You need to rest in bed, not go with me.” Dean finally gave in and nodded. “Alright, fine. Go get our brother.”  
  
—  
  
Pulling in at Sioux Falls Police Station was like time traveling back about three or four years. Sam sat in the Impala a moment and looked around. It seemed that nothing had changed, even though everything had. He got out the car and wondered what kind of story Jody had to come up with for having Adam with her. He also wondered what the Hell kind of condition his little brother was in, if he even remembered The Cage at all. There was a small crunch of the door mat as Sam opened the door, then he was greeted by Jody Mills and a miserable looking Adam Milligan. A look of relief crossed Adam’s face and Sam noticed he’d been cuffed to a chair, which made him smile. When he met Jody’s eyes he saw her concerned look. “Dean couldn’t make it.”  
  
She nodded, then gave Adam a disapproving glance. Adam heaved a sighed, “Hey, since he’s here now, could you please take _off_ the cuffs?” The disapproving glance turned to a glare and Sam laughed. “Jody, he’s fine, you can let him out.” Jody was hesitant, but unlocked him from the cuffs that bound him to the chair. Adam got up, rubbing his wrist and looking towards Sam. “So, am I going back with you?” Sam cleared his throat. “Could you give us a moment, Jody. I need to ask Adam a few questions.” Jody nodded, turning to her office. “I needed to catch up on some reports anyways.” Once she was gone Sam gave Adam a serious look. “How much do you remember about The Cage?” Right then is when Sam expected Adam to have a mental break. Sam expected him to crumble in a ball and not be able to even form words, but instead Adam looked at him confused. “The what?” Sam studied him. “What’s the last thing you remember?” Adam was quiet a moment, searching his memories. “Michael possessing me. Then….” He trailed off, but then shrugged, looking at Sam expectantly for an answer, but the Winchester stayed quiet.  
  
“Did we fall into The Pit?” Adam asked, that being the only conclusion he could come to. Sam nodded. “Yes, and you’ve been there ever since. You don’t remember?” Adam shook his head. “No, do you?” Sam pressed his lips together before replying, “I did, yeah. I got out before you did, Cas got me out. He couldn’t get both of us, though, he wasn’t strong enough.” Adam nodded absently, knowing that wasn’t the truth, but that the story to explain was too complicated. He was done with complicated. “Alright, so why can’t I come back with you?” Sam sighed, “We have a particular archangel hanging around, and, trust me, you don’t want to risk going back with me. If you see him you might remember The Cage, and you really don’t want that to happen.” Adam nodded. “Okay, fine, so where am I going to be staying in the mean time?” Sam glanced towards Jody’s office door, “I think I have an idea.”  
  
—  
  
“Sam Winchester, are you crazy? First you tell me he’s your brother, now you’re telling me I have to _babysit_ while you two go off and save the world or what ever it is you do?!” Jody Mills had the strong urge to hit Sam up over the head with her stapler. “Not only that, he’s what, _nineteen_? And I have two girls at the house. Do you see my problem here?” Sam kept his eyes down, only to clear his throat when he realized she was done. “Jody, I’m sorry, but we can’t risk Adam coming back to The Bunker, we have too much going on right now.” When he looked up she was still glaring. Sam sighed, “Look, if he comes back with us, he’s risk of a mental break. Actual, straight up, drooling on the floor, mental snap, okay? I already owe the kid more than my life, Jody, and this would really help.” _Goddamn those puppy eyes_. Jody gritted her teeth and gave in. “Alright, fine. But you owe me, _big time_ , Sam Winchester.”  
  
Sam smiled gratefully, glancing to Adam, who was still outside, waiting for them at the door. “Thanks a million, Jody. This really is going to help him, and as soon as we find a place for him, we’ll take him off your hands. Right now, though, I needed to get back to Dean.” Jody stopped him before he could go out the door. “Wait, Sam, what’s wrong with Dean, anyways? He sounded pretty beat up over the phone.” Sam shrugged, avoiding Jody’s gaze. “Uh, just a cold I guess.” Jody rolled her eyes, but smiled, knowing Sam was lying. “Okay, well, tell Dean that I said to hurry up and get over his cold.” Sam chuckled, leaning in to hug Jody. She honestly was probably the closest thing he had ever had as a mother. “Thanks again, Jody. Like always, if anything pops up, give us a call.”  
  
—  
  
When the patrol car pulled up Claire sighed, yelling, “Mom’s home!” The girls only called Jody ‘mom’ when she wasn’t around. It was more of a joke than anything else. Claire could here the distinct sound of Alex rushing to get clothes on, and some guy cursing as he did the same. She rolled her eyes in disgust; the terms had been that they wouldn’t have sex and Claire would watch the door. Why had she agreed to that again?  
  
Alex ran into the living room with a Pre-Cal book and threw twenty dollars into Claire’s lap. Ah, that’s why. Money. “Boy-toy make it out?” Claire tucked the money away and Alex rolled her eyes. “He knows the way, and his name is Johnny.” Claire snorted. “Yeah, whatever.”  
  
Who walked in the door was not what either girl expected. For a moment, Claire was scared boy-toy had been caught, but this guy most certainly didn’t go to their school. “Girls, this is Adam Milligan, the brother of Sam and Dean Winchester.” _What?_ “He’s going to be staying here a while.” Claire thought she would be able to share a look of confusion with Alex, but she was wrong. Alex was too busing undressing him with her eyes. Great. Claire got up and sighed. “Welcome to our humble abode, I’m sure the warden will show you to your room. I’m going to mine.” His blue eyes watched her a moment, a smirk forming on his lips. “Nice to meet you, going-to-mine.”  
  
Claire flipped him the bird, but couldn’t help but grin as she turned down the hall. Maybe he wouldn’t be so bad.  
  
—  
  
It wasn’t long after his return to the bunker that Sam could here his name being called from the kitchen. He was quick to get there and find his brother, sitting on the floor next to the refrigerator. A few empty bottles next to him, Dean had a beer in hand. His skin was still pale and sickly, dark circle prominent under his eyes. “Dean, what the Hell?” The eldest Winchester smiled. “What? Did you think I wouldn’t get thirsty while you were gone? I made it to the fridge, then….” Dean trailed off with a shrug. Sam let out a frustrated huff, “Dean, I swear—”  
  
“Where’s Adam?” Dean interrupted, motioning for Sam to help him up. On there way back to Dean’s room, Sam explained the entire ordeal. As he got rested back on his bed, Dean nodded, understanding the situation. “Okay, I get it, with Lucifer and all. Don’t want the kid to have a panic attack or anything.” Dean chuckled, “And I’m guessing Jody said you owe her big time.” Sam allowed himself to laugh. “Yeah, she’s not gonna forget it.”  
  
Dean laughed again, this one turning to another coughing fit. Once it ended, he gave his brother a smile, “See, not as bad. Getting better all ready.” Sam forced a smile as Dean set his beer on the nightstand. Then, there was an abrupt knock on the door.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, so, sorry about not adding any chapters, I can't really control what I get inspiration for and when. Also feedback would be appreciated, thanks.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to update once a week, but don't count on it. There may be some weeks I'll post two chapters, but then I won't post for a month. I'm sorry I'm like that, but I can't really control how or when I get inspiration.


End file.
